


Atypical

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Santa Clarita Diet AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 当尼禄遇到了在强烈车灯光下还尝试着比着胜利手势与保持微笑，就像是从屠场跑出来的血淋淋两人，他就知道往日所谓的平静的生活真的可以去日穿地心了。小镇滋味AU





	1. 没心跳的维吉尔

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 非典型家庭
> 
> 警告 小镇滋味AU 沙雕文 
> 
> 作者的话 特别傻屌，我写的很开心，几乎没带什么脑子  
> 换个口味放松下，最近比较忙，开不动车（虽然我真的对官漫里的维吉尔有很多想法，还是去wb口嗨好了）  
> 然后这两个星期刚好轮到我值班，更加忙了，随便写写这些日常傻事来快乐快乐

当尼禄遇到了在强烈车灯光下还尝试着比着胜利手势与保持微笑，就像是从屠场跑出来的血淋淋两人，他就知道往日所谓的平静的生活真的可以去日穿地心了。

 

 

“早上好。”尼禄打着呵欠从楼梯上慢慢走下，拉开专属的椅子坐了下来。

维吉尔点了点头继续专心阅读手中的报纸，尼禄一边喝牛奶一边盯着但丁将两片面包如同丢袜子一样随手扔进烤炉里，扭转了旁边的温度调节按钮，不一会他就扯着嗓子嚎叫了起来。

“老哥，这个烤炉旁边的按钮也太松了吧，老奶奶的胸部下垂都没这个来的恐怖，你看我怎么扭它都没有反应。”在但丁还跟烤箱做着斗争的时候，维吉尔就默默地走到了男子的身边伸手一扭，烤箱壁炉再一次亮起了暖黄色，紧接着开始嗡嗡地运作了起来。

“用点脑子，但丁。”维吉尔转过身给自己装了一杯果汁，但丁小声嘟囔了一句，不满地拍了拍烤箱似乎是在发泄他对电子产品的不满，尼禄耸了耸肩，类似的场景几乎每个早上都会发生在他们家，男孩才刚刚将培根送进嘴里，就听到了维吉尔传出了一声剧烈的干呕声。

“怎么了，你不要告诉我你怀孕了，这个玩笑一点都不好笑，嘿，怎么回事，突然就吐了。果汁过期了吗？”但丁一个跨步来到了维吉尔的身边，举起维吉尔刚从冰箱里拿出来的苹果汁，眯着眼睛阅读着上面的字样，“唔，我没有记错的话，这瓶果汁还是我们前两天买的，它上面写着过期日子还是下一个星期一？”

这好像不仅仅是果汁过期的原因了吧，尼禄也站起身赶忙从冰箱里拿出装了一杯柠檬水朝着维吉尔走去，父子两人都不知道发生了什么，只见到维吉尔都扶在洗水槽旁边弯着腰猛烈咳嗽着，就像是要把五脏都呕吐出来一般。

在尼禄准备接近男子的时候，维吉尔立刻站了起来，用餐巾纸优雅的擦掉嘴角处的污渍，半喘息着说道，“我没有事，也许真的是昨天吃坏了什么东西。”

“嘿，你听起来倒不像是吃坏东西那么简单，”但丁将尼禄手中的水递过去给维吉尔，“你听起来，倒像是，我怎么说呢，你们看了《行尸走肉》最新那一集没有，我感觉老哥你吐起来就像是尸潮里领头冲的最快最肉的那个家伙。”

“少说两句，但丁。”这很奇怪，维吉尔并没有和往日一样任由但丁胡说乱说，可是他的脸色看起来并不差，反而有点荣光满面的错觉，维吉尔自己都没法说清楚到底发生了什么，只是默默地从但丁的手里接过了柠檬水，在但丁和尼禄大眼瞪小眼之下转身离开了厨房。

“你不觉得你妈有点奇怪吗，小子，就是，各种方面的奇怪，不是吗？”但丁擦了擦鼻子，此刻旁边的烤箱欢快的叫唤了一声，他直接用手哆嗦着将滚烫的面包放入盘子里。

“我也觉得，但是我说不出来，你们昨天是不是又在玩什么奇怪的情趣了？嘿？臭老头，你最好解释清楚，要不然你等着今晚就在事务所里过吧。”

“我跟你发誓，没有，真的没有，最近找我办事的人太多了，我回家都恨不得睡觉。”

 

 

“早上好。”但丁挥了挥手跟周边的两家人打了个招呼，尼禄露出一个惯例笑容，紧接着默默地拉开了车门坐了进去。

本来想要找但丁藏起来的口香糖，一拉开隐藏的箱子映入眼帘的是一把精良改造过的手枪，下意识的赶忙按了回去，心虚的往两旁看了看，侥幸地发现没有人注意到他，也没有人注意到那一把手枪。

他真的不知道但丁和维吉尔到底是怎么回事，作为职业杀手的两人居然选择住在两家警察中间，他们是真的不知道还是假的不知道斯巴达一家还顺便干了走私贩卖，要不然他们家怎么会那么有钱。

尼禄一点都不怀疑有天早上起来他会发现脑门上被抵了十几把枪支，然后让他乖乖的举起手滚进警车里，甚至觉得发生这种事情的时候，维吉尔和但丁早就连夜逃跑了。

拍了拍胸口安抚失去了往日节奏的小心脏，从后视镜里看到了从房子里慢慢走出的维吉尔，他看起来并不是很好，尼禄犹豫了一下还是决定下车。

“嘿，维吉尔，今天晚上我们有个派对，你要来吗？求你了，来吧，没有你怎么能算是派对，对不对？”隔壁女主人斯密斯小姐抢先一步靠近维吉尔问道，她眨了眨眼凑上前去小声的说道，“放心，我们这次的派对没有告诉其他人，我保证，所有饮料没有添加酒精，来吧，我敢肯定你一定喜欢的，不要再拒绝我们了。”

“不，谢谢，”维吉尔露出一个淡然的微笑做了简短的拒绝，“我没有时间，你知道的。最近事情太多了，实在是抱歉。”

正如尼禄意料之中，维吉尔宁愿在家里看无聊的八点档然后为其中弱智情节迷惑不已他都不愿意去参加酒吧里的派对，貌似是有一次喝酒喝醉了之后胡乱亲人被但丁带回来“修理”的有些过重了，维吉尔不得不为了屁股着想。

“放心，我跟他们说的不是去钓凯子，起码在他们的面前不该这么说，对吗？”听到维吉尔拒绝的话语不由得感到失落，斯密斯女士正想要说些什么，但丁就凑上前来一手搂住了在旁边偷听的尼禄，一手圈上了维吉尔的脖颈，“嘿，你们在聊什么呢，可以带我一个吗？我猜猜看，你们是不是在抱怨今天的菜价，老天，我今天早上看到猪肉居然比莴苣还要便宜，这个世界怎么回事。”

“别说猪肉了，但丁。”维吉尔的嘴角有细微的扯动，他不自然地咳嗽了几声。

“你还好意思说我，但丁，你能不能不要那么大的占有欲，把你的维吉尔让出来今晚和我们一起玩嘛，我保证这一次不会让他乱喝酒的，并且我相信维吉尔自己也不会乱喝酒的。嗯哼，对吧，维吉尔？”

“很抱歉插入你们的聊天，亲爱的，是时候去上班了。”严肃的声音从隔壁草丛后传来，斯巴达一家三人同步地朝着旁边望去，就看到斯密斯警官板着一张面孔盯着他们。

老天，尼禄其实有的时候说不出来是维吉尔的扑克脸比较可怕，还是斯密斯那张臭脸比较恐怖。他已经连续做了好几天噩梦，关于睡醒看到斯密斯站在床头摇晃着手铐的梦。

“对了，尼禄，我代表V向你问个好，什么时候来我们家再一次带V出去玩玩？他一直很期待着你呢。”斯密斯女士在离开的时候不忘转过身捏了捏尼禄有点婴儿肥的脸蛋，这句话应该是传入了坐在车后排的V的耳朵里，黑发男孩拉下车窗幽幽的盯着母亲看，欲言又止，紧接着有色玻璃在缓慢上升遮住了V的脸。

目的完成的斯密斯女士就笑着挥挥手朝着他们一家的车跑去。

“你们现在还是一起送尼禄去上学吗？”送走左边无趣的斯密斯一家之后，右边的约翰森发话了，维吉尔翻了一个白眼，尼禄注意到了。

约翰森上下打量了一下仍旧用一种诡异的方式被搂在一起的斯巴达一家，他们的关系可真好，约翰森不由得想到，“我记得尼禄都上高中了，维吉尔，给尼禄买一辆车吧，这又不是什么难事，对于你们家来说凑一凑还是有的。对了，路虎挺好的。”

“买车吗？”但丁的脸色有点难看，在外人的眼里，他和维吉尔可是一家公司的小职员，即便维吉尔散发的气息就是总裁的味道。

但丁仍旧保持着笑容朝着约翰森挥了挥手，“我会考虑的，只要这个臭小子不要乱开着车到处泡妞就好了，我这个顶不住，我宁愿这个家伙被开罚单，那我到时候还能去找你们融通一下，不是吗？我没记错的话，今天超市酸奶打五折。”

“其实买车这个东西臭小子你喜欢什么直接说我看看能不能从黑市给你搞到一台但是去正规商店用卡什么的绝对不允许除非你想要进监狱可别忘了我们的ID还是伪造的。”扭过头但丁立刻贴在尼禄的耳边飞快且低沉地说出了一长串的叮嘱，尼禄抬眼刚想要说什么，就看到了维吉尔表示同意的点点头，眼里闪烁着警告儿子的冷光。

尼禄抓了抓头发，不由得叹了口气，谁稀罕黑市里的车啊，大部分都是二手或者是非法走私的，从小到大都是用黑市东西的尼禄真的很想要和其他家庭一样，在周末开开心心的一起去车店挑选一辆适合的车，然后交了首款之后，一家人快快乐乐的开着新车回家。

而不是就像是变魔术一般，在之前他曾经无意间流露出了对跑车的喜欢，第二天早上，刚刚睡醒，维吉尔就把劳斯莱斯的钥匙冷冷地放在尼禄的手里，关键是尼禄还不知道车垫是否还有洗不干净的血渍。

“行了，上课去吧，尼禄。我们会考虑的，谢谢你的提议，约翰森。”维吉尔有些机械地朝着浇花的男子摆了摆手，挣脱出但丁有些过于温热的怀抱，他还是不太习惯主动跟对面邻居表现出过于亲昵，尼禄也笑着朝约翰森挥了挥手跟上了维吉尔的步伐。

“如果你想要问今天早上的事情，我没事，尼禄。”貌似是感知到了尼禄的担忧，维吉尔开门见山用言语安抚尼禄的心，他拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，“这句话我不想说第二次了，不用担心我。你先管好你的作业。”

 

 

但是，尼禄发现他的担心并不是多余的。

等到他从校车走下来回到厨房尝试着在冰箱里找什么好吃的填饱肚子的时候，就见到维吉尔坐在餐桌料理台旁边默默地吃着没有煮熟的生鸡肉。

老天，尼禄揉了揉眼睛，虽然他知道他们家是非典型家族，但是这个的确是出乎他的意料了。

“甜心，可爱的老哥，帅气的维吉尔，你要不要先拿过去加热比较好？”但丁尝试着从维吉尔的手里接过那一盘生鸡肉，打从他们两个回家之后，维吉尔就坐在冰箱前吃掉了一盘生猪肉和一份生牛肉。

仔细看，维吉尔的嘴的附近还有干涸的血渍，活像是从棺材里跑出来的吸血鬼。

“你管我那么多？我觉得这么吃挺好吃的，不用担心我。”说着，维吉尔就再抓了一把生鸡肉优雅的放入嘴里，他看起来像是饿坏了，不明白发生了什么的尼禄用手肘顶了顶但丁，大梦初醒一般，但丁赶忙把尼禄拉到身边开始小声嘀咕着。

“你知道吗，维吉尔真的是太奇怪了，就是有点奇怪。你看到了吗，他在吃生鸡肉？你相信吗，他之前还吃掉了生猪肉，生牛肉，就差人肉了。”

“我不是瞎子，但丁，我看到了。还有一句，你把我抓疼了，操你的。”

“注意你说话的方式，尼禄。”维吉尔喝了一口水将嘴里的肉块吞咽下肚，就像是再一次活了过来一般，“我感觉好多了，今天快要把我饿坏了。”

“到底怎么回事，但丁，你们是不是又偷吃了什么深网里才有的奇怪药物？”

“我敢保证没有，打包票的那种，要是我骗你的话，我这个月都买不到打折的新鲜草莓。我们两个就是在事务所里坐了一会，大概接了个电话，大概又是让我们去杀一个政客之类的无聊事情，开价太低了，才20万美金，当我们是什么？起码也得30万美金好吗，更何况还是州议员，在想什么呢这么便宜。噢，不好意思，跑题了，小子，紧接着维吉尔就说什么来着？”

“我说我听不到我的心跳声了。”

“对，他说他听不到心跳声了。这也太匪夷所思了，我还以为我在看什么电视剧呢，不是吗？于是我就说你咋回事，老哥就说他没啥啊，就是没听到心跳声而已，干嘛大惊小怪什么的。老天，乖仔，你想想，没有心跳的人还跟你一本正经的说自己没有心跳是不是很滑稽？”

“愚蠢，不就是没有心跳声吗？冷静点，但丁。”

当时说起来的确挺好笑的，维吉尔其实也是无意间发现的，因为今天早上他独自一人将一具重达200磅的尸体从一楼拖到负二楼的焚烧炉居然没有剧烈的喘息，更没有感受到加速跳动的心脏。

于是，他坐在电话旁的椅子上摸着胸口，为了确定下到底是不是自己的幻觉，甚至还拉开了往日扣的严严实实的衣领，眯着眼睛感受了长达半分钟之后，的的确确是没有听到往日砰砰通通的跳动声。

紧接着，维吉尔扯住了但丁的衣角，没有任何表情的指了指心脏的地方，可是但丁这个家伙只是看到了维吉尔裸露在外的胸口白皙的肉，想都没有想直接搂上了兄长的腰肢，将脑袋压在了维吉尔的胸口前，像是一只黏人的大型犬一般蹭了蹭。

维吉尔无奈的让但丁抱了好一会，他知道但丁可能以为这是一个性暗示。

“你有没有发现什么不对的地方。”维吉尔记得当时他是这样发问的，金牌杀手但丁的智商总是会在跟兄长温存的时候变得跟三岁小孩子一样，他亲了亲维吉尔的胸口闷闷的问道，“什么？你是指你真的怀孕了吗？我没发现涨奶啊？”

“啧，”维吉尔竭力忍了很久才没控制住想要把但丁从身上揪起扔到外面，当时尼禄害的维吉尔涨奶足够烦死他本人了，年长者像是拔后花园的杂草一般扯动着但丁耸动的银白色头发，咬牙切齿的挤出几个单词，

“我听不到我的心跳声了。”

“哦，不就是心跳声吗，听不到又有什么了不起的，要知道隔壁斯密斯——等下？！维吉尔，你刚刚说什么，你听不到你的心跳声了？这是什么，新的恶作剧吗？”但丁立刻从维吉尔的身上爬了起来，半信半疑地盯着满脸平静，就像是什么都没有发生的维吉尔。

“不然你来听一下？”维吉尔皱起眉头，他倒是不觉得这像是一个该死的恶作剧。

但丁犹豫了几秒，最后还是抱着维吉尔的腰再一次将脑袋贴在了兄长的胸口上，从最早的疑惑地半眯着眼睛到最后的瞪大眼睛，他不断地耸动身躯将耳朵一次又一次更加紧贴的靠在维吉尔的胸口上，就像是农民伯伯尝试着要在贫瘠的土地里找到一颗不存在的种子一般。

“老天啊，我真的，他妈的，一点都没听到？！你刚刚没有讲话对吧，对，你没有讲话，可是我为什么没有听到呢？！”但丁将怀里的维吉尔搂的更紧了，甚至这个不要脸的老家伙还尝试着将双腿也圈在维吉尔的身上，死死地圈住他的兄长。

但丁感觉这应该只是一个荒谬的梦境，相处了三十多年的兄长怎么说没有心跳就没有心跳了；虽然这可比当时维吉尔拿着验孕棒，一脸冰冷地告诉他自己怀孕了给自己带来的冲击要小多了。

“你是在哭吗？”维吉尔感觉到胸口传来了窸窸窣窣的凉意，关心地低下脑袋刚想要询问是不是吓到了他头脑神经有点单一的弟弟，要知道但丁在小时候看《鸡皮疙瘩》都会哭。

维吉尔现在才发现其实是但丁的舌尖轻轻舔弄着他的胸口。

但丁斜着眼睛看到了整张脸已经黑掉的维吉尔，本来圈在维吉尔身上的手有一只默默地跑开，确认了下维吉尔身上没有别着手枪或者是匕首，他可不想成为下一个真的没有心跳声的可怜家伙。

“既然你想要做的话，那就做吧。”

真的是太过于奇怪了，但丁真的觉得这个梦的确过于荒谬了，主动的维吉尔？哈！在想什么呢，老家伙，怕不是吃多了大头菜夜长梦多，更何况这里是他们的事务所，维吉尔怎么会允许他在这个任何时候都有人进来的地方做爱，虽然他一直都很想这么做。

但丁不可置信地从维吉尔的身上爬起来，坐直身体狠狠地抽了自己一个耳光，眼冒金星，但是面前微皱着眉头的维吉尔并没有随着雪花的散开而逐渐消失，噢，操了。

“嘿，你到底怎么回事了，你今天真的很奇怪！老哥，等下，噢，行吧，其实你不介意的话我也不介意的。嗯哼，我连这一次性爱的标题我都想好了，办公室高冷熟女吸屌，嘶，轻一点，这个听起来怎么样？”

在维吉尔拉开裤链的时候，但丁低喘了一句，他差点话都要说不完整了，原来这真的不是维吉尔嘴上的漂亮话，从男子颦蹙中可看出维吉尔是很认真的，他正在尝试着快速进入性爱状态；但丁看着维吉尔将他双腿间的老二给默默地塞进了嘴里，温热口腔吮吸上柱身的刹那，但丁不由得抓住了维吉尔梳理整齐的头发发出了一声满足的呻吟。

“真的没心跳声吗？那太奇怪了吧？但丁，你确定你不是在开玩笑？”尼禄的提问赶忙打断了但丁不切实际的性爱回忆，但丁尴尬的咳嗽了一声，往桌台后面靠了靠以防尼禄发现他半勃的事情，要是被尼禄发现了，他肯定会被扣上随地发情的帽子。

可是这却没有逃过维吉尔的眼睛，男子轻蔑地哼了一声，可是他的手却在下面像是逗弄一般捏了捏但丁的硬起，食指重重的搓捏着半勃。

“嘿，老哥！”要不是现在面前还有个看起来还颇为正常的尼禄，但丁可能就直接趴在维吉尔的身上，在餐桌台旁边扶住维吉尔的腰操进去了，几个小时前开拓过的穴口在此刻应该仍旧潮湿炙热，“啊，是的，对的，我没有骗你，为什么你总觉得我在骗你呢，臭小子，怎么说我也是你老爸。是的，为了证明这一点，我还去买了个助听器，你知道超市的杨小姐看到我有多么好笑吗？”

“你该不会是在助听器面前站了很久吧？我记得杨小姐一般只会在别人徘徊的时候才会从柜台后面出现，你随便买一个不就可以了吗，反正能听到有用处就行了，所以你到底又在纠结什么？”

“混蛋，以后就让你去买。我其实就是想知道双面的听诊器跟单面的有什么区别，然后，我就得到了一个标准的答案，’双面的就是两个面都有’。他妈的，这是什么，这个我也知道，还需要你来讲吗，当时杨小姐看起来已经要杀了我，所以我也没敢继续问。”

“所以你买了吗，怎么这么多废话，但丁。你身为一个杀手，居然还会害怕杨小姐是否会杀了你。”尼禄真的受够了但丁叨叨絮絮的样子，抹了把脸决定还是直接去问当事人维吉尔比较好，“你真的没有心跳声吗？”

“你难道不知道亚洲人，尤其是中国人会打功夫的吗？”但丁摇了摇脑袋，转过身将被冷落了许久的双面听诊器拿到了维吉尔和尼禄的面前，“我当然买了，并且我还听了，就在回来的时候，在车上。但是我真的没有听到，太过于可怕了。对了，尼禄，你晚点的时候把我的车拉出去送到车行里洗一洗，用零钱罐里的钱，告诉他们尤其是二排清理干净一点。”

“哈？又他妈的拿去洗？你们两个是不是在车上又来了一发，老天，我发誓我再也不会坐在第二排的，对了，说到车，我决定要台路虎。什么时候带我去买一台路虎？我不要黑市的，操你的但丁，我当然知道我们一家的身份都是伪造的。”

“语言，尼禄。”

“对不起，只是有点太激动了。妈的，那我现在也来听一听，”尼禄将听诊器拿在手里，双耳带上，朝着维吉尔慢慢靠近，“我倒是要看看是不是老东西耳朵出了毛病要去修理修理，谁知道是不是有一次任务的时候被炸药炸聋了，脑子顺便也要去看一看，怎么会听不到心跳声呢，是个正常人怎么会没有——等下？？”

“小子，我倒是觉得你的脑子和耳朵才需要去修理一下，甚至我现在觉得当时我们就不应该把垃圾桶里的你捡回家，让你去贫民窟饱受枪火。对吧，我没骗你吧，我也真的没有听到心跳声。可是一般只有死人的心脏才不会跳，难不成，维吉尔已经死了吗？可是，你看，他还活泼乱跳，好吧，并没有活泼乱跳，可是今天，就一天之内他还跟我打了三炮呢？！”

“三炮？？精力真的是旺盛啊？不是，现在不是谈论你们打了多少炮的问题好吗，父亲，你今天到底怎么回事，如果是恶作剧的话，我请求你不要这么做了。”尼禄叹了口气，将听诊器摘了下来，他不知道但丁要跟他玩垃圾桶捡回来这个无聊的梗要玩到什么时候，上一次还说他是超市买购物卡送的礼品。

维吉尔没有说话，他只是默默地盯着尼禄，从他淡漠的冷色瞳眸里，尼禄明白维吉尔并没有骗他，他的父亲也没有任何理由骗他，而刚刚听不到维吉尔的心跳声也是真实发生，就和维吉尔现在还在吃生鸡肉是一样无法回避的事实。

“并且，我现在不会流血了。”维吉尔从大腿处摸到了一把匕首，在但丁瞪大眼睛还没来得及阻止的时候，锋利的刀刃已经划开了手掌心。

的确，没有任何殷红的液体从伤口处慢慢渗出，维吉尔手上的伤口的开口平整就像是一块死去的肉被优美的切开，黑色的内层如同黑洞一般，没有任何生命的宣召。

“看清楚了，这很蠢，我知道。”叹了口气，维吉尔挤了挤伤口，尼禄就盯着裂开的伤口缓慢的朝外涌出了一大块黑色黏稠的不明物质，他不知道为何会想到史蒂芬·金的《闪灵》。

但丁嚎叫着握住了维吉尔的手，老天，尼禄不屑的盯着但丁，为什么但丁看起来反倒是快要吐出来的那一个（尼禄真的不知道但丁到现在还不敢看《鸡皮疙瘩》）。

“并且，今天早上的时候，我没告诉你们，其实我吐出来了这一个东西。”伤口揉了揉居然就融合在了一块，尼禄有趣的盯着维吉尔像橡皮泥一样的手。

维吉尔如同一个没事人一般，从桌子旁起身，拉开了水池下面的柜子，在一堆化学物品里翻找到了一尊玻璃瓶，福尔马林里悬泡着暗红色的肉块，上面爬走着深蓝色的类似于血管的凸起，它的底部已经红的发黑，没有人能说清楚这泡在液体里的东西到底是什么。

“这算是我的器官吗？”当事人眯着眼睛晃了晃玻璃杯里的东西，维吉尔是真的也不知道自己到底发生了什么，“但是我并不觉得我死了，但丁，尼禄，我甚至觉得我体内更有精力了，并且我没有写像是影视剧里的僵尸一样。”

“真的挺有’精力’的，”但丁扶住了疼痛的额头，他的老二现在还有点硬的发疼，“操，这么说的话，你是死了还是没死，老天啊，我好像没有带你去过什么奇怪的地方做过任务吧，虽然说大多数时候都是你自己主动去的。对了，他妈的，南美洲那一次任务算得上可能吗？”

“你们还真的去了南美洲！？我当时还让你给我带一罐咖啡豆都不愿意，死老头，你居然骗我？”

“语言。”

“对不起，虽然说你真的很偏心了，父亲，等下，你们其实是不知道发生了什么事情对吗？”尼禄揉了揉发涨的太阳穴，他现在大脑里所有的思绪就像是刚从口袋里拿出来的耳机一般。

这种事情要是发生在别的普通家庭，说不定早就大叫着将面前的维吉尔送去医院里做研究，让维吉尔的身上插满医学研究用的器具，看看到底在这名男子的身上发生了什么；而他们斯巴达一家三口，现在，一个仍旧在阳光下仔细分析不知道是什么东西的物品，一个趁着维吉尔不在意、已经从冰箱里拿出了一罐草莓味雪糕。

老天，貌似真的着急的人只有他尼禄一人了，他是这个家族最后的希望了吗？

“我来带你们去问一个人吧，他几乎无所不知，最起码是在这种方面。”


	2. 路虎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天继续殴打马丁怎么写的那么慢（你  
> 我好喜欢狼家姐妹，谁说她们坏话我提刀来了

“瞳孔没有任何反应。”射出强光的手电筒终于从维吉尔淡色的瞳眸上挪开，维吉尔眨了眨眼，半疑惑地盯着面前另外三个人。

斯巴达一家三口趁着斯密斯夫妇两人还未回家的空隙，挤进了他们的儿子V的房间内，与尼禄房间装修方式截然不同，在墙壁上贴着的不是穿着暴露的色情女明星，而是各种诡异的插图剪贴画，维吉尔只能皱着眉头分辨出大多数，他没想到居然V对克苏鲁的了解可如此深入，真的不知道在这种环境下生活的V到底被减掉了多少sam值。

“他死了。”黑发男孩收起手电筒，顿了顿，简短的将发现说出口。

“什么，什么叫做我老爸死了？你看他，他还不是在朝着你眨眼吗，你看，他还有意识呢！”尼禄一听就不乐意了，但丁在旁边托着下巴若有所思的盯着坐在椅子上没有表情的维吉尔，维吉尔微微的叹了口气。

“你的皮肤没有干涸，老死，或者是开裂，这已经是一个奇迹了。”V并没有理会在旁边如同弹珠一般上下蹦跳的尼禄，走上前去伸出手轻轻地抚摸着维吉尔的面部。

这下但丁就不乐意了，要知道平日里要是他这样对维吉尔，很有可能会被维吉尔以不懂规矩或者是越界给狠狠训斥一顿，他并不知道维吉尔为何会让一名素不相识的小鬼头如此亲昵触碰。

“你是否觉得体内不断涌出活力，想要做的事情都想去付出行动。”维吉尔没有作答，甚至没有抵抗黑发男孩的抚摸，他低垂着的眼睑，比起自己是否是真的死了，他不合时宜地更加在意的是斯密斯夫妇是否知道他们的儿子身上纹身是真的多，黑色的条纹如同蛇群一般缠绕着男孩细瘦的手臂。

要是斯密斯知道了，貌似他也没法拿V怎么样。

“他的确是挺有活力的，耶稣，你就不能说点有用的事情吗？例如说，我老爸他到底为什么会变成这样？V，你有没有什么想法？”尼禄不知道为什么从别人话语里听到“活力”或者“精力”这种词汇，他就没法控制住思维朝着“我老爸他们今天打了三炮刚刚还想打第四炮”上面跑。

V微微上扬的嘴角，总是好像已经看穿了尼禄心里的小九九。

“也许是瘟疫，兴许是蝙蝠亦或是其他的可能性携带体。”V将手收了回去，肩头上的黑猫半眯开暗黄色的瞳眸警惕的盯着但丁，男孩优雅地站起身，从书架上抽出了一本古旧封面的书籍，拍了拍上面残留的灰沉，没有过多的言语，他转身将这本书面泛黄的书放在了维吉尔的手里，“我不懂上面的语言，但是我觉得这本书应该对你会有所帮助。”

“有趣。”维吉尔随手翻了翻怀里的书籍，这并不是V这个年龄段的孩子能找到的书籍，他貌似在暗网里看到过类似的存本，这么一对比，V可比他们只会比中指的仔仔尼禄有用多了。

维吉尔大概能看出来是东欧国家的语言，但是具体是什么也许得等到他回家进行辨认，一直被冷落的但丁趁机凑过脑袋盯着维吉尔手中的书，“这个是什么，为什么那么多的插图，噢，我好像明白了，这里还画了一个人吐血的模样，另外一个人用什么接住？这算不算暗示今天早上的维吉尔？”

“目前我们还不知道维吉尔会发生什么，但是在他肚子饿的时候，尽量的满足他。知道了吗，尼禄？”V扭过头选择跟尼禄交代，银白色头发男孩支支吾吾了大半天最后只剩下脸红点头的分量。

在一旁注意到一切的维吉尔不由得勾起一边的嘴角，但丁站直身体，尝试着委婉提问最后还是放弃了，“假若他，他没有被喂饱的话，会发生什么该死的事情？会不会和真的丧尸那样……？我怕是第一个被啃掉魅力脑袋的人就是我了。”

“如果发生这种情况的话，打晕他。”黑发男孩抿了抿嘴，弯起嘴角斜斜笑着说道，“我并不觉得你们家会没有能力喂饱维吉尔的肚子，不是吗？”

“啧。”但丁警惕起来，他没有收回脸上的笑意，此刻男子就像是一头雄狮围绕着未知的敌人做着最高的防备，尝试着找到对方的弱点，他们都没有意料到V会如此作答，维吉尔嘴角上扬的幅度被冻住了，就像是卡带的影像一般。

身为职业杀手的两人头一次感受到来自隔壁邻居的危险，他们并不害怕在警局里担任高职的斯密斯，斯密斯盲目且愚蠢，可是他们的儿子V不同。

从刚才的话语中，V肯定知道了些什么。

V作为斯密斯夫妇的儿子，他是从孤儿院里领养回来的，他从小就展示出独立的人格特性，不接受夫妇给他取的新名字，用他的话来说就是这只是一个身份标志罢了。他一直沿用“V”作为他的名字，没有任何理由，即便是在孤儿院里他也不是这个字母打头。

V是个难以猜透的男孩，他行踪古怪且无影，黑色是他最好的伪装色，喜欢阅读诗集与古书的他，在学校里一直都不被大众待见，原因很明显，青春期男孩喜欢的东西他都不感兴趣，甚至可以说是看不起，再加上他总是独来独往；可是他身上就是有一种特质，让别人不喜欢他的缘由简单的可以归结为恐惧与敬畏。

“他们要回来啦！”门缝里挤出了一句声音高昂的怪叫，房间里四个人一起朝着卧室门口看去，只看到名为格里芬的鹦鹉挥动着翅膀急急忙忙跑到V的身边，路过尼禄的时候这只蓝色的鹦鹉再一次扯开嗓子，大声叫道，“呀，这不是隔壁尼禄吗，V他可——”

“他们要回来了，我敢肯定斯密斯并不喜欢你踏入我们家。在他们车还没开入小镇主干道之前，先离开吧。”格里芬未完结的话语葬送在V捂得严严实实的手里，可怜的鹦鹉睁着一双无辜的眼睛盯着他的小主人，并不知道发生了什么让V如此紧张，明明它要说的都是实话。

不过它还是闭嘴比较好，它可不想成为深网里的商品。

“谢谢你，V。”维吉尔站起身，拍了拍身边的但丁示意男子准备离开，微微拉开一边的窗帘远远地望去，果不其然斯密斯家那辆银白色的车已经在干道上行走。

他可不想要跟斯密斯解释为什么要在这里，更何况现在他的腰上还别着一把手枪，要是被抓住了跳进黄河洗不清，难不成要他板着面孔跟斯密斯说我们在搞一个派对吗，“走吧，尼禄，但丁。”

“噢，我们走了哦，V，拜拜了，别跟你爸妈说我们来了，”尼禄走到门口的时候突然转过身朝着V挥了挥手，“很感谢你今天的帮助，虽然没有实际性的解决方法，不过还是谢谢你了。”

“对了，你明天下午有兴趣和我一起去打篮球吗？”

“他有！”这是格里芬最后的话语了。

 

 

“老哥呢？小子，你老妈去了哪里？小子？尼禄——？”但丁感觉自己像是一个实打实的傻逼，他扯开嗓子在空无一人的房子里吼了大半天，除了锅子里的浓汤咕噜咕噜翻滚的声音开外什么都没有，他的蓝牙刚好还没电，要不然他会用摇滚音乐进行日常扰民。

真的是太奇怪了，但丁拉开切肉刀那一层，很好，刀子一把没少，这说明维吉尔并没有去做什么奇怪的事情（他一直觉得维吉尔对那颗樱桃树上每天早上喜欢怪叫的鸟有某种意图）。可是现在维吉尔和尼禄到底在干什么？

不祥的预感笼罩在但丁的头上，而这名金牌杀手一向很相信第六感。

“小子？老哥？”依旧没有任何回答，甚至刚才给他们拨打电话也无人接听，消息发出去了收到系统“已读”的标记却没有看到气泡的波动，更加没有收到消息的回复。

刹那之间，房间里安静的可怕，但丁盯着从水龙头处滴落的珠珠水滴。

听到院子里传来了并不熟悉的引擎声，马达较强，这不是他们家那台老爷车的声响，在厨房里的但丁将锅子的火扭到最小，他冷冷地将锅盖盖上，夕阳正好，昏黄的光彩堪堪从窗户里射入，伴随着细小灰尘的纤细光辉，这是一个温暖的傍晚。

但丁缓慢走到了门口，从门口衣帽柜暗层处抽出藏起来的猎枪，确认子弹是满的之后，如同阴影一般靠着门等待着把手逐渐被拧开，在黑影跨入家门的一刹那但丁顺畅的将猎枪漆黑的枪口直指闯入者的脑门，下手冷漠且无情。

“你他妈的有遗言吗？！”  
“操你的臭老头——！！！！”

得到的不是枪林弹雨，而是来自于尼禄暴躁的吼叫冲击，但丁愣了下，翻了个巨大的白眼将枪支从儿子的脑门上挪开，随便抓在手中，任由尼禄双手将他一把推回房子里顺便一脚将门关上。

我得告诉他这个是维吉尔最喜欢的木材做的门，但丁盯着稍微有些摇晃的门不由得想到。

“你去哪了，小混蛋，维吉尔呢，他去哪里了？不是说好了讨论一下要怎么解决吗？”但丁将手中的猎枪放回原来地方，没有得到任何回复的男子疑惑地从衣帽柜里站直身体，朝着身后不远处的尼禄望去，映入眼帘的是这个臭小子一脸得意洋洋的甩着手里的东西。

但丁真的很想要大声笑话尼禄的头发，现在他看起来就像是被完美炸开的爆米花一样，现在让他去八十年代应该会被当做潮流前沿领头羊，仔细一看，但丁发现尼禄手里黑乎乎的东西是一个车钥匙，根据今天发生的所有一系列事情推理一下，但丁甚至都不用去门外查看都知道自家院子里停的就是路虎。

“喂？蕾蒂吗，我是帅气的但丁，不不不，我不是来开玩笑的。其实我想要你帮我打听一下最近三小时内哪家正规上市车行卖出了路虎，对对，帮我整理出来发到我的手机里。没有，谢谢你的关心，哼哼，我对你好好说话还说我不正常，我正常的很，好的，我有事，晚点说。”

“等下？！臭老头，你他妈的要把它退回去是不是？”尼禄立刻冲上前来抓住但丁的电话，就差跟他亲生老爸扭打在一块了，面对比他老奸巨猾多得多的但丁，可怜的尼禄只好搬出最后的王牌，“是维吉尔跟我一起去买的——！我根本他妈的劝不住他啊，我操，我告诉你，维吉尔现在在酒吧你知道吗？！”

“老哥让你买的？”今天发生的一切肯定是个荒谬的梦，“还有，老哥在酒吧？什么意思？”

在场的年长者眯着眼睛不可置信地盯着面前的男孩，尼禄是什么人他作为家长怎么会不知道，要是这个小混球说谎的话，此时此刻他的脖子肯定红了一片，并且他的手会不自然的刮弄鼻梁，这些都没有发生在尼禄身上，但丁不得不相信刚才尼禄情急之下说出的话语。

“啊嗯，是啊，就是出门之后，我跟老爸说，’嘿，老爹，你有没有什么想法，追去心里的欲望什么的’，紧接着我也不知道怎么就把路虎买下来了，我唯一能记得的就是维吉尔刷卡的模样真的很帅，当接待员听到我们不用分期付款也不需要贷款的时候，他们的表情可太有趣了。”

“我操了，什么东西，维吉尔居然刷了卡？气死我了，说好了先让我用那张黑卡的，怎么他不告诉我还偷偷买了车？！”但丁嘟囔抱怨了好几句，落魄的身影让尼禄想要走上前去安抚一下他往日都吊儿郎当的父亲，下一秒他发现他的担忧又是多余的，“我不管了，既然他都用了的话，我现在要跑去给自己买一辆哈雷，嘶，等下，我好像忘了点什么东西。”

“紧接着开回家的时候是维吉尔开的，呃，我现在还是有点晕。天旋地转的晕。”尼禄之前不断抱怨过但丁那猥琐的开车形式，左蹿右蹿，凭借着曾经参加过F1比赛的经历，但丁将车道作为了他第二条比赛路线，尤其是在无人的街道这个男子还要特地炫耀下漂移的技巧，他们家的老爷车看起来弱不禁风，可是漂移起来有趣的很。

在年幼的时候，尼禄晕乎乎的从车上下来上幼儿园的刹那，差点双腿一跪给迎接他上课的校长来一个标准的磕头，他多次无奈地盯着在车上选择闭目养神的维吉尔，他的父亲已经习惯了双胞胎弟弟这种癫狂的开车风格。天真懵懂的孩子曾经还询问过为什么不让维吉尔开车，维吉尔开车应该和他的行事风格极其相像，平静有序，起码他应该会知道要打灯转弯。

今天，事实证明他错了，完完全全错了，错的彻底。

尼禄终于知道为什么但丁用生命制止维吉尔开车，也知道为什么当但丁听到他提出让维吉尔开车的时候大声骂他不孝子；尼禄尝试着将被风吹炸了的头发按下去，他就不应该答应让维吉尔掌握方向盘的，这么一对比，但丁开车反倒是中规中矩的好孩子。

从鬼门关走了一遭惊魂未定想要回到家跟另外一个老头诉诉苦的时候，居然还被另外一个不靠谱的家长用猎枪指着脑袋，他到底是做了什么孽投胎到这个非典型家庭里。

“后面路过酒吧的时候，他看到了斯密斯，于是他下去了，紧接着他让我开着车回家好像是，于是我回来了，对，就是这样。”在维吉尔踩下刹车的刹那，要不是有安全带的保护，坐在副驾驶的尼禄可能就飞出座位与挡风玻璃来一个亲密亲吻，尼禄揉了揉被勒的慌的胸口，在心里小声咒骂维吉尔的车技（不敢让维吉尔听到）——这个时候他还不知道他的同学妮蔻车技更胜一筹。

还没来得及从副驾驶走下车跟上维吉尔的步伐，只能软乎乎的目送父亲跟斯密斯女士一起走进了灯红酒绿。

“我没法进去啊，我未成年啊！所以我选择回来告诉你，发挥你的占有欲把这个秋名山车神带回家吧，逮虾户什么的我再也不要听到这首歌了，不行我真的好难受，”尼禄揉了揉依旧发疼的太阳穴，摆了摆手，孱弱的绕过男子走到楼梯口，“噢，对了，臭老头，加里好像也在酒吧那里，操，我不行了，我要先去吐一下。”

“知道了，臭小子，终于知道我车技的好了吧？真不知道你当时脑子到底哪里出了问题，居然想要让你妈咪开车。”

 

 

但丁狠狠地将车门甩上，他可不在乎这辆车到底会疼痛与否，愤怒已经席卷了这名男子的心头，在驾车来到酒吧途中，他差点就猛踩油门撞上前面的标志牌。

在这一刻但丁能清楚地明白维吉尔往日的心情，当维吉尔知道但丁不听指挥擅自冒险或者是风流外界的时候，应该也是这般愤怒与无奈。

只不过，维吉尔情绪控制要比但丁要好得多，起码他不会赤裸的将内心的不悦刻划描写在脸上，让所有过路的人都知道这是一枚行走的定时炸弹。

加里，但丁踏入舞池的时候再一次默念这个名字，名为加里的混球可是一个标准大块头，最近一周才来到这个小镇，家就在斯巴达一家两个街区开外，是健身房里的私人教练。

为什么但丁会知道加里以及他家的住址，因为加里跟维吉尔扯上稍微一点关系，打从这大块头来到这个小镇的第一天，他就尝试着吸引维吉尔的注意力，甚至有次给维吉尔送去一大把向日葵——操你的，维吉尔喜欢路易十四，美艳的红玫瑰才配得上他，而不是什么开朗的向日葵，但丁磨着牙想到。

加里怎么会不知道维吉尔其实是有个丈夫还有个儿子呢？但丁在这个小镇里可算是小明星人物的存在，不管是3岁的女孩还是81岁的阿婆都喜欢这名帅气大伙子（这个称呼是她们给但丁取的），可是这个年轻且不知天高地厚的家伙仍旧无耻地戏弄维吉尔，即便维吉尔没有任何反应——老天，他甚至自恋的觉得维吉尔不想理他是因为害羞，维吉尔已经在心里默默把这名愚笨的男子杀了好几十次了，尤其是当他拍上维吉尔臀部的时候。

各类各样的情话与甜言蜜语通过短信传入到但丁的手机里（维吉尔留手机号的时候特意留的是但丁的），两人前几天大半夜蹲在狙击枪前等待着目标人物出现的时候，但丁的手机突然响了，一点开居然是来自于加里的裸照，他真的没想明白几把只有这么点大小的傻逼怎么有资本跑出来钓维吉尔。

一想到短信里的弱智情话，什么你是我一生中的太阳，什么你嘴角的甜美，但丁只想要一枪子崩掉这个混球，想要看看他是否缺乏哪根神经。

他找到了维吉尔，也看到了人群当中的加里，大块头一边喝着酒一边用猥琐的眼光上下打量着不远处的目标，老天，今天维吉尔还穿着紧身皮裤，靠在高桌旁边尽显长度与曲线，但丁差点气的咬到自己的舌头。

很好，银白发男子身边的鸡尾酒就像是一桶汽油毫不留情的浇灌在但丁心里熊熊燃烧的怒火上，他快步走到已经喝得微醺的维吉尔身边，插入他与斯密斯等人的聊天当中，一手抓住维吉尔的手腕说道，“老哥，我们回家，乖。”

“但丁？”维吉尔半眯着眼睛有些晕乎乎的打量着面前模糊的红色风衣，酒精在他的脑内造了不少混乱，出于警惕，他不敢跟模糊的人影走。

“是我，亲爱的，我们回去吧，好吗？你今天已经买了一台路虎了，还不够吗，为什么还要来喝酒？”但丁忍耐了好一会才将想要批评兄长的话语给憋了回去——他也只敢在维吉尔喝得晕乎乎的时候有这个胆量。

“不，我不回去，”维吉尔长丝甩开但丁的手，可惜徒劳，“唉，你觉得做一个正常人有什么不好？正常上下班之类的，拿着死薪水平平淡淡的养大尼禄这个小混球？”

“嘿，甜心，在这里谈论这个不是时候，并且当时说要继续，继续做咳——！的是你吗？好了，不和你在这里继续争论了，走吧，我们回家，小混球尼禄还在家里等着你。斯密斯女士，他到底喝了多少酒？你们不是说这次没有任何酒精参与的吗？”

“噢，但丁，其实这些酒水是维吉尔私自叫的，我们目录单里的确没有任何有酒精添加的饮料，我发誓，你看旁边的活动菜单。”

“你个混蛋，明明就是你说要继续的，操。”维吉尔一只手抓上了但丁的面部，他的眼睛含着水光却显得冷静到可怕，他的眼角已经泛起深红，在醉酒状态下的维吉尔情绪波动频率更大，貌似酒精顺带摧毁了他往日好不容易逐渐建立起来的高墙，使得男子更加袒露的将真实情感表达出来。

“如果他不想要回去的话，但丁，你也不必强求他了。”一只粗糙的大手莫名的加入了两人日常的拉扯当中，“你也管的太多了，但丁，是不是应该收起你该死的占有欲，你没看到维吉尔脸都黑了吗，真的不知道为什么大家都觉得你这种人会善解人意？”

但丁半皱着眉头盯着维吉尔身后的加里，再将眼神落在维吉尔无表情的面部上，他没想明白这个混蛋家伙有什么资格加入他和兄长的争论。

”你现在就给我放开你抓着维吉尔的手，狗娘养的东西，我给你三个数。“加里趁着混乱用手指抚摸维吉尔裸露在外肌肤的小动作被但丁捕捉到了，但丁一只手仍旧紧紧地抓着维吉尔的手腕，不愿意让加里完全握住维吉尔的手，另外一只手已经在夹克口袋里娴熟的单手套上指虎。

把加里狠狠地揍一顿对于但丁而言并不是难事，但是在这个鱼龙混杂的酒吧里就另外一回事了。

但丁调查过加里的背景——这是一个十足的强奸犯，在一些迷奸性侵直播网站上甚至是高级会员，发表的言论更是龌龊不堪，来到这个小镇之前他才刚刚从监狱里出来，入狱的原因是迷奸11岁的男孩未遂。

”但丁，我觉得你真的太过分了！你的确得收收该死的占有欲，维吉尔才不是你的物品！“朱利安赶忙拉开了但丁，出于对女人的尊重，但丁按耐住直接冲上去一拳头打在加里扯高气昂的脸上的冲动。

意识到酒吧里不断腾起的火药味，周围的人群立马围了过来拉开双眼已经泛红的但丁，“我警告你，加里，你现在就把维吉尔还给我，不然有你好看的。”

“但丁，冷静一点，维吉尔多开心啊，你就让维吉尔玩一会，我们晚点会把维吉尔送回家的，你冷静一点老兄，加里其实并不是那样的人。”杰克赶忙劝说但丁，他们都不希望在这个快乐的夜晚发生见血不愉快的事情。

维吉尔很明显还没有从酒精麻痹当中反应过来，只是单纯的不满意跟不认识的人如此近距离接触，从加里的手中嫌恶地甩开的动作反而让周围的人误以为他生气了。鸡尾酒调配的浓度太高了，维吉尔脑内一阵眩晕，他撑着额头靠在台上思考着如何答复但丁比较好，可是当男子决定跟着但丁回家的时候，身后除了加里还有混沌揉成一团的陌生面孔之外，怎么也找不到熟悉的红色身影。


	3. 芝士热狗棒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我越写越开心，越写越弱智  
> 我现在特别想看凯瑟琳AU了，求求大家努把力，冲啊

但丁砸吧了下嘴，皱起眉头，他拉扯胸前的被子盖过脑袋以隔绝闹钟铃声的烦恼，过了许久，大概有个一分钟吧，他们从某个老富翁家里顺手牵羊带回来的电子钟还没有暂停，甚至还越叫越开心了。

太过于奇怪了，这个闹钟居然到现在还在吵，要是平日，维吉尔早就一把把它拍到不敢多发出一句废话。也许是维吉尔太累了，他有些时候也会这样任由这个金属作品折腾，但丁酸胀的大脑隐隐约约回忆起昨夜的事情，灯红酒绿，加里喷洒酒气的臭脸，维吉尔喝醉的发红耳根，周围邻居无用的大惊小怪，衣服口袋金属的冰冷。

但丁伸出手抹了把脸，细碎的光线从半眯的眼缝透入，好吧，他不由得勾起嘴角，希望等会跨过维吉尔身上按下闹钟的时候，老哥不会一拳把他揍到滚到地上。

说不定还能给他一个没有刷牙的早安吻，但丁伸手随便摸了摸旁边，心里漠然的冷了一大截。

全身上下每个细胞瞬间炸醒，拖着疲惫的身躯笨拙地从床上挣扎起来，扯开缠绕在腹部上的过多被褥，他就纳闷为什么今天睡得如此暖和，没有人跟他抢被子，要知道维吉尔平日睡觉就像是八爪鱼一样缠住所有被褥。

但丁叹了口气，盯着旁边空无一人的床位，草草扫视了下床单的褶皱程度，感谢杀手的经验，但丁能够清楚的辨别出床上没有任何躺下的痕迹，毋庸置疑，他发出一声烦躁的低吟，维吉尔昨天晚上根本没有回来。

维吉尔醉酒夜不归宿，这代表了什么？

他昨晚就应该被晕乎乎的老哥绑架回家的，而不是放纵这个已经“死亡”的家伙留在酒吧里，在混账人的色眯眯眼神下一个人喝下一杯又一杯的酒。

真的是信了他们的鬼，草他们的。

但丁尝试拨通杰克的电话，不出所料是忙音，拨打给斯密斯小姐，正在通话中，继续拨打给其他人的电话，得到的要么是不清不楚的答案，要么就是混沌的宿醉声音。

他并不担心维吉尔被谁打劫走或者是被绑架，他老哥起码还是一个一米九的杀手，虽然身材有些过于纤长；但丁翻身从床上下来，推开房门，路过尼禄紧闭的卧室门口，犹豫了一会还是决定不把这个消息告诉喜欢大惊小怪的青春期男孩。

打给维吉尔，手机没电，好吧，但丁汲着拖鞋慢悠悠地从旋转楼梯走到厨房里，他甚至没有收到来自于维吉尔的一条信息留言，非常的失望，夹杂着怒火，有种有苦说不出的烦躁。

他不敢往最糟糕的那个场景去想，光是在这种美好的早晨想到加里就会让但丁有种跑到事务所扛起火箭筒炸了加里家的冲动，这真的是，他皱着眉头陷入短暂的黑暗，但丁没有任何办法不把维吉尔醉酒夜不归宿不跟加里这个混账联系起来。

先喝一杯咖啡压压惊，咖啡豆的香气短暂抚慰但丁疲乏的神经，他好似明白维吉尔为什么喜欢这种来自于北非的咖啡豆了，虽然喝起来让他酸的脸有那么段时间恢复不过来，但丁披着一条毛绒的毯子倚靠在厨房吧台，转身将两片面包扔到烤箱里。

维吉尔应该很快回来，他说不定只是出去购买了些家庭必需品，就像是黄油黑胡椒之类的，但丁将烤箱门关上，他不会跟加里回家，要知道维吉尔也很讨厌这个该死的家伙，虽然说昨晚那个大块头一直缠着维吉尔是没错的，算了，但丁眨了眨眼，动手扭了扭烤箱上的按钮，等会他就开车去加里家看看维吉尔在不在，要是被他发现加里把他短小的老二放到维吉尔的屁股里或者是……

但丁跟手上的塑料按钮大眼瞪小眼，他居然把这个按钮给扭了出来。

真的是操了，先不说要怎么跟维吉尔解释，老天，这个愚笨的按钮无疑这是火上浇油，他尝试着把这个按钮按回去，可是一往里面用力塞，另外两个也叮当的掉在大理石桌面。

维吉尔夜不归宿也就算了，这个烤箱居然也跟他作对，难不成真的就如他所想的那般？

怒火已经上弦的但丁气冲冲地将烤箱从厨房餐台上搬起，狠狠地撞开厨房后门，在一片寂静的周末早晨愤怒地高举过电器，狠狠地往仍在睡梦中的草丛头上砸去，伴随着金属碰撞散架的声音，但丁喘着粗气怒瞪着眼，手心渗透出细密的汗水。

他从来没有如此生气过。

 

 

“早上好，美人。”加里在自家花园里找到了目标身影，他确认了下口中没有隔夜的酸味，随后油腻的凑到维吉尔的身边，却被后者巧妙规避开。

维吉尔就好像没有听到加里话语一般，仍旧摁着手机，删了又打，打了又删，看起来非常的苦恼，漂亮的眉头都周在了一块，加里不由得感到好奇，大胆地再凑上前去打量维吉尔手机屏幕上的东西。

他是在给但丁发短信。

加里不由得感到好笑，都到这个地步了，这名男子居然还在担心家里的那个蠢蛋。一手搂上维吉尔的肩头，完全没有在意维吉尔的身体僵硬与那双即将要杀死人的瞳眸，扭头精准地将一个早安吻送到维吉尔的手心。

维吉尔内心发出一声剧烈的干呕声，好险这勉强能算得上吻的东西没有印在他的脸上，现在维吉尔需要免洗的消毒液，可是一般都放在但丁的背包里。

嫌恶地将手心上的唾液抹到加里的衣物上，起码这一块地方还算是比较干净的，然而加里貌似将这个动作当成了某一种邀请，他抓住维吉尔的手腕，将自己滑稽地代入英国绅士角色当中，亲了亲维吉尔的手背，“昨晚怎么样，我希望我没有把你给吓到，我的月亮。”

的确是把我吓到了，维吉尔的白眼几乎要翻到天边了，另一边的拳头捏的咯吱响。

昨天后知后觉发现但丁已经独自离开酒吧之后，酒精带来的麻醉感被愧疚洗刷掉大半，维吉尔正想要拨打手机看看蕾蒂能不能给他安排一台机车在附近的时候，喝到满脸发红的加里却一手搭上了他的胳膊。

谁都不知道维吉尔是按捺了多久才没有一拳打在加里那张色眯眯的嘴脸上，他的脾气比起当年真的是好太多了——但丁总是扯着嗓子在尼禄面前不断地重复这句话，旁人倒是没有看懂维吉尔眉毛的抽动，他们甚至误以为加里跟斯巴达两人关系很好，于是将这个醉酒大块头送回家的任务就交给了维吉尔。

紧接着，维吉尔就像是拖巨型垃圾袋一般将加里甩在他的车上，紧接着将其送回加里的家中。

可惜的是，他的手机在途中就没电了，找遍加里所有充电线，这个时候维吉尔才知道系统不同的痛苦，加里用的是安卓机，看着没电无法开机的手机，维吉尔一边狠狠地摁着手机，嘴上一边祈祷着加里家中所有电器全都免费。

他又不能直接开着加里的车回家，并且大半夜在街区上行走不是个好事，天知道会给不懂真相的邻居误以为发生了什么，如果被斯密斯那个老狐狸看到了，维吉尔都不知道这名奇怪的警察到底会把思维弯曲到哪里去。

好不容易自己造出手机线，就快要天亮了。

他正要回家却迎来了貌似还没有完全冷静的加里，这个满脑子只有性交的弱智大块头也许真的以为在昨天晚上，在他那张破旧的床上跟有家庭的维吉尔发生了点什么，维吉尔真的建议加里去挂一下脑科，看看大脑是不是真的一切正常。

其实昨晚什么都没有发生，维吉尔只记得这个家伙睡得不省人事，时不时一边抓着毛茸茸的肚腩，一边发出意味不明的奇怪叫声，他将枕头摁在加里的脸上好几次又挪了下去。

“放开我，加里。”维吉尔没有心情跟这种人周旋下去，一夜没睡的男子在此刻仍旧感觉到精力百倍，维吉尔摸了下腹部，刚才从这里传出了一声咕噜，只是饿了。

他现在只想要快点回家，打开被但丁填充得满满当当的冰箱找到肉类大吃特吃，然而加里貌似就是要跟他杠上，愚蠢的家伙，维吉尔并不是欲擒故纵。

“不要害羞，维吉尔，我知道出轨的感觉并不好，但是为什么不选择我呢？”加里将维吉尔往他的怀里搂去，浓重的体位差点要把维吉尔给熏晕了，此刻只想要打开这名男子的脑袋看看里面到底都是什么垃圾东西，正这么想着，不知死活的加里微微挺起胯部，磨蹭着维吉尔的胯部。

“我们真的没发生任何事情，加里。”维吉尔半憋着呼吸尝试着躲避体味的攻击，他知道这么说太过于苍白，即便这就是一个事实，他并不指望加里这种堪比草履虫的单细胞生物能读懂。

“我知道，维吉尔，这种感觉并不好受，毕竟你有家庭，有丈夫有孩子，不是吗？可是昨天晚上，你发出的喘息多么的好听？怎么，我跟但丁比起来，哪个更好？”果不其然，加里只是眯着眼睛笑了笑，再一次挺胯想要引起怀里人的欲望共鸣。

维吉尔玩味的半眯着眼睛打量着这名男子，加里说的话倒是有一句是真的，昨天晚上将他从车上扯下来再爬到二楼的确太累了，一路难免喘息；可是现在，维吉尔甚至无法体会到加里是否勃起了，他不知道加里哪里来的自信让他有勇气与但丁比较所谓的大小，加里这小小的老二是在跟他开玩笑的吗，路边的雕像都比他的要大。

“不要再无视我了，维吉尔，你难道不喜欢年轻的，激烈的性爱吗？”加里伸出三根手指放到维吉尔的面前，极富性暗示地眼神上下打量着维吉尔没有任何起伏的脸，“舔它，我能让你今天忘记该死的但丁。他根本没法给你快乐，嗯哼，过大占有欲却无法完全占有你的男人真的是没用，不是吗？”

维吉尔没有说话，他就盯着加里，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着男子的手指。

不知道怎么回事，看到这三根圆滚滚的手指出现在眼前只感觉到一阵陌生的饥饿，仿佛有颗玻璃珠在他空荡荡的胃里滚了两下，发出清脆的响声，维吉尔嘴里不由得分泌出唾液，他不知为何会想到芝士热狗棒，是的，但丁和尼禄最喜欢的垃圾高热量食品。

虽然他总是鄙弃这些不健康的食物，可是不得不说的确很好吃，尤其是刚刚出炉滚烫酥脆的面包糠过于诱人，咬下去的滋啦声响伴随着热芝士的浓郁香气，脆皮热狗咬开带来的肉浪，每一口都是快餐食品才能带来的特有愉悦。

维吉尔吞咽了口唾沫，他不记得上一次吃芝士热狗棒是什么时候了。

在加里加大搂上腰肢力度的刹那，维吉尔眼里的三根芝士热狗棒变回了三根圆乎乎的手指，再眨眨眼，维吉尔又看到了三根冒着热气的热狗棒。

鬼迷了心窍，维吉尔伸出舌头试探性舔舐着加里的手指，饥饿感让他手脚发麻，该死的加里仍旧在不断提到但丁，这个名字对于维吉尔而言是另类的毒药，他根本没有理会加里，满脑海里的只有但丁那该死的混球。

维吉尔吮吸着指尖，半低垂着眼睑，银白色的眼睫毛顺着阳光在微微颤抖着，他色情却又熟练地将唾液涂抹在手指表层，灵巧的舌尖描绘着指纹路线，如同一个饿坏的孩子品尝着父亲给予的食物，时不时发出淫秽的水声，他看起来更像是在口交，撑开的口腔温热的包裹着手指，将唾液送到底部。

从这些细小的动作，加里都能想到维吉尔平日在床上是如何半曲着身体高抬起臀部，亦或是半跪在地上，用他湿热灵活的口腔舌头抚慰但丁的硬起，就像是现在那般，加里并不怀疑维吉尔的技巧，一想到等会可能会让维吉尔也如此服侍自己的小兄弟，加里全身冒起一阵燥热。

“嗯哼，嘶，我都能想象得到你平日都是这么一个骚样，维吉尔，但丁真的是捡了个——！！！”他的骚话还没有从嘴里完全走出，只剩下痛苦的尖叫声，划破了周末早晨的安静与美好。

感谢加里住址的偏僻，没有太多人能跟他一起分享这份痛苦。

加里缩小的瞳眸里惊恐地倒映出失去了三根手指不断冒血的右手，暗红色的血肉依稀可见白色的骨头，离开原位的手指此刻正在维吉尔的嘴里，被疼痛麻痹的大脑还能依稀记得，维吉尔咬紧了牙齿直接扯断了手指，没有任何犹豫，如同斩草除根般果断。

这名上一秒如同娼妓一般舔舐手指的男子此刻正露出尖锐的牙齿，勾起嘴角瘆人的微笑着，他咯吱咯吱地啃咬着加里断开的手指，貌似这是某样美味的食物，扭曲成不像样子的手指被吮吸在维吉尔的嘴里，阴森洁白的尖牙裸露开外，他才注意到维吉尔那几颗宛若猛兽的尖牙。

兜不住的鲜血如同迸裂的水浆般溅射在维吉尔的脸上，殷红的色彩停留在维吉尔高挺的鼻梁，锐利的眉毛，淡色的瞳眸，眼睫毛上如雨雾一般凝聚成几颗血珠，维吉尔此刻看起来如同从阴影地狱里爬出来的恶魔，一边咀嚼着手指的男子一边用冷漠到如同寒冷冬夜的声调说道，

“这个前戏的确有些过于奇怪了，不是吗？”

“你……他妈的，你是有病吧？！我需要报警，操你妈的你个贱婊！”加里这个罪犯居然还能戏剧性地想到朝警察求救，明明他的肌肉要比维吉尔多得多，可是在这个刹那，这个街头混蛋居然不敢朝着维吉尔动手，在维吉尔的眼里，他看到了许多普通白领并不能拥有的神采。

一边吃痛抽搐着，一边用完好无损的手从宽松的睡裤中摸出手机，这一定是可怕的梦境，加里不断安慰自我，低头看到右手裸露的骨头与断裂的血管只感觉到头晕目眩的恶心，颤抖的拇指摁在屏幕上留下粘稠的半干涸殷红。

维吉尔微笑着，盯着面前哆哆嗦嗦的人，他冷蓝色的瞳眸在此刻被大片的猩红色填盖，如同彼岸妖娆盛开的彼岸花，此刻的男子如同一名忘了自我的可怖杀手，维吉尔一手死死地扣摁住了加里宽大的面庞，狠狠地咬上了加里的肩膀，手指只不过是开胃菜，维吉尔笑道。

可怜的家伙只能发出呜呜的痛苦呻吟，残破的双手拉扯着维吉尔的身体，却绝望地发现无论如何挣扎都无法将这名身材细瘦的男子从身上抓下，很快，加里没有多余的心思思考如何扯开维吉尔，血液与肌肉撕裂开的声音在他的耳边一遍又一遍麻木的重复，他吐着鲜血，染红了泛黄的牙齿。

“老哥！”欺压在身上的恶魔停下了进食的动作，加里颤巍巍的伸出一根手指指了指维吉尔，随即脑袋一偏陷入了永远的黑暗当中，他死了，死的戏剧且不讲道理。

听到花园里传来打斗的声音，但丁从车上赶忙跑了下来，差点被衣服绊倒直接跪在维吉尔的面前，他愣愣的看着双胞胎兄长如同魔王来临一般，散发着无人能靠近的冷意，原来这才是他的兄长吗？但丁喉咙一紧。

维吉尔朝着但丁方向半直起身子，双手尽是暗红色的血肉，不知道是头发亦或是肌肉零碎卡在维吉尔的手指甲中，他的眼睛半红半白，如同一名在高崖上摇摆不定最后选择纵身一跃的叛离，维吉尔半张的嘴里都是新鲜的人肉，他整张脸都是鲜红的一片，貌似《魔女嘉莉》里被从头到尾淋了血浆的恶魔在世。

但丁已经分不清楚维吉尔到底在咀嚼着加里的哪个部位，幸亏但丁是杀手出生，什么血腥的场面没有看过以至于没有在这一刻吐出来，加里如同被扯开棉花的娃娃，内脏混杂着鲜血灌溉着后花园里的细碎青草，维吉尔嘴角轻微上扬着，似乎在嘲笑着加里的脆弱与无助。

即便他不清楚维吉尔是否还有意识，更加没有理会维吉尔是否会和僵尸题材的影视作品一般发疯的冲上去啃咬他，将他也转变成一个只知道抓住活人的僵尸，但丁一把跑上前半跪着搂抱着维吉尔，胸前血腥黏腻全都胡乱的粘在但丁的白色T恤上，他并不嫌恶血腥的甜味，这个味道总让他们兄弟两人兴奋与潮动。

但丁将兄长沾有鲜血的脑袋倚靠在肩头上，即便是要如此不堪，他也不想要所有的苦难让维吉尔一个人承担，他们本来就是双生子，没有任何道理只允许一方堕入深渊。

“但……但丁？”不知道过了多久，肩头上传来大梦初醒的呢喃声，但丁来不及松口气，他只能紧紧地搂住维吉尔，生怕下一秒体内的魔王占据维吉尔冰冷的身躯。

“我到底怎么了？真的是糟糕。”

在但丁看不到的阴影里，维吉尔眨了眨眼，他不知道刚才到底发生了什么，唯独能清楚地记得的事情就是此刻但丁温暖的怀抱，还有满鼻腔口腔的甜腥味，这很好吃，维吉尔默默想到。

扫视到地上裸露的尸体，刚才所发生的一切如同幻灯片一般走马观花地在脑内上映，重新拾起理智的维吉尔幽幽地叹了口气，正如但丁所说的那般，的确，他已经变得不像自己了，犹豫地伸出黏腻肮脏的手，最后抱上了但丁宽厚的肩膀。


End file.
